Radar devices may be used to detect objects by emitting a radio frequency (RF) signal and receiving a reflected portion of this signal from an object to be detected. Communication devices use radio frequency signals to communicate voice and data, for example via a mobile communications network. In some applications, both radar devices and mobile communication devices are required. For example, modern cars, in particular, cars intended for autonomous driving, are equipped with radar sensors to detect other vehicles or obstacles. Furthermore, modern cars are equipped with mobile communication facilities for example to be able to access the internet or to communicate with other cars (car2car communication) or with infrastructure objects. In current systems, radar and communication are implemented separately.